moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcannor Brightdawn
Arcannor Brightdawn, birth and true name being Arcannegos, is a blue dragon with a quel'dorei guise that is part of the Kirin Tor and is Lord of House Brightdawn. Biography Early Life In the dark of a cold snowy night a blue dragon hatched, and became the son of two blue dragons, Yesiragosa and Haelagos, both of which were mates. They named the young dragon Arcannegos, for they saw that one day he would be a master in arcane magics as not only a dragon, but also a humanoid, a form of which he would choose in the future. His childhood mostly consisted of slowly working arcane magics in, primarily, his humanoid form - which he chose the form of a high elf, a quel'dorei. He learned quickly, although was not ready yet to become a full rank in the blue dragonflight's arcanists ranks, for he was still a novice and youngling. By the age of one hundred and two, he was a full adult drake, and he fully joined the Blue Arcanists ranks as a High Arcanist. Although still young, about nineteen in human years, Arcannegos was respected by the other blues. Adopting a Mortal Life In little time, mortals were crawling all over the world that was called Azeroth. Although there were not much of them in Northrend, primarily only a few scouting forces from the other factions and the mages of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran - which stood high above Crystalsong Forest. The dragonflights, Northrend being their home, slowly became more territorial with these "intruders." Arcannegos, however, decided that it would be vital to learn more of the mortal races. Regardless of how much they did already know about them, perhaps there was so much more? Besides, there was hardly ever a reason for any dragon to shift into their humanoid form. Arcannegos thought it would be interesting to do so. Arcannegos decided to first speak to his father to learn his opinion. Haelagos was reluctant, although agreed that perhaps Arcannegos should adopt a high elf name and learn more of the other races and their factions. He especially did not want to disappoint his own son, whom had a great lust for knowledge, like so many others in the blue dragonflight. Perhaps he could also learn further to control the arcane magics he already knew, and learn even more from the mortals. They too had several mages that knew the ways of arcane. So, Arcannegos adopted the high elf name Arcannor Brightdawn, and he gave himself the occupation of a quel'dorei from Quel'Thalas that sought to join in the Kirin Tor's glory as a mage. Arcannegos flew to Crystalsong Forest and landed below Dalaran. He then teleported himself up to Krasus' Landing and entered the great city that formerly sat in Alterac, somewhere in continental Azeroth, which was now known as the Eastern Kingdoms. The mortal races accepted him almost immediately, and Arcannor was taken into the Kirin Tor as a novice mage. His first assignment was to write an essay on what to do in several cases involving arcane magic. He claimed that he was already a master in the art of arcane, which was true, but the archmages of the Kirin Tor needed him to prove it through this test. Once he took it and passed it, he was immediately respected by the mages in the Kirin Tor and he became a Highmage. Some of the people in the Kirin Tor often looked in awe at Arcannor. He knew that there were not very many high elves now, especially ever since the fall of Quel'Thalas back around the Third War. Arcannor only knew that because he had to read about quel'dorei if he were to adopt that guise. Although he did see plenty, such as a high elf named Qu'inor. War on Northrend After about a year, word reached Arcannor that Northrend was now being plunged into chaos as a war waged on. The war was between the forces of the Alliance and Horde and the Scourge. The Alliance and Horde seemed to have a hard time fighting alongside each other, and every so often seemed to have a quarrel with each other. But at least they all knew the real enemy: the Scourge, lead by the infamous Lich King, who at the time was Arthas Menethil, who was responsible for the death of Lordaeron. Arcannor then assigned himself the mission of attempting, if that, to act as a diplomat between the Alliance and Horde. He would try to bring them together in the fight against the Lich King as his undead minions. He first asked for Rhonin's consent, who at the time was the leader of the Kirin Tor. Rhonin agreed to let him go, and Arcannor immediately traveled to Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra to discuss things with the Alliance General Arlos. Later he traveled to Warsong Hold, a bit north of Valiance Keep, and he tried to speak with Varok Saurfang and the Overlord Garrosh Hellscream. Hellscream threatened Arcannor, meanwhile Varok tried to listen. When Garrosh threatened Arcannor with death, he decided that the Horde were not going to be an easy target in his mission. He would return to them later, preferably without Garrosh there whenever he did. Skirmish Over Coldarra About a month after Arcannor began his assignment to try and bring peace in between the Alliance and the Horde, he was summoned back to Coldarra by his mother Yesirgosa to protect the blues' home from an impending frostwrym attack. The frostwrym, most of which were dead blues, were risen from the grave by the Lich King, their leader being Sindragosa. Thankfully she was not showing up, for they did not want to fight against her. Arcannor, now in this dragonic form as Arcannegos, flew hastily to Coldarra, only to find it under attack by several hundred frostwyrms, most of which were strong and would not back down. When Arcannegos got there, he immediately slew a frostwyrm with his sharp talons, and then grouped up at the rendezvous point near the Nexus. He met with Yesirgosa and Haelagos, both of which were fighting valiantly to protect the Nexus from the frostwyrms. It was not long before a large frostwyrm came swooping in, slicing its sharp talons at Haelagos, which just about immediately killed the dragon. Arcannegos's father. In a lust of rage, Yesiragosa tried to slay the frostwyrm, which was now landed atop Haelagos's corpse. But it only spun around and struck Yesiragosa with its spiky tail. She went flying off to the side, mortally wounded. Arcannegos witnessed this all. Momentarily he was reluctant to fight this frostwyrm, but only had to think to himself, ''They would not want this of me. ''He threw himself at the frostwyrm, his claws ready to rake at it. All it did though was the same attack it did to Yesirgosa, and it sent Arcannegos flying back to where he began. He shapeshifted into his humanoid form and began backing up as the frostwyrm advanced on him. It only took a little bit of rage and faith for him to raise his hand and mutter something silently. A large orb of light appeared in his palm and he threw it at the frostwyrm. The frostwyrm howled in pain as it struck him. He fell backwards and off the Nexus platform, falling down below to the pit surrounding the great structure. When he landed, he died, obviously for the blue essence inside him disintegrated. Arcannor, still in his high elf form, rushed to his mother, who lay on the side of a wall, surely about to die. "Continue our legacy," she told Arcannor. "Do not let us down." With this she died, the life in her soul fading away. Arcannor shifted into his dragon form and looked around him. The attack was still going on, but the frostwyrm dragons were slowly fading. He decided to help the rest of the blues in fighting, and it was not long before the battle was finished. Those of the blues that died were laid to rest with reverence. Soon after, Arcannegos returned to Dalaran. Forming of House Brightdawn The Northrend Campaign ended a few months after the Skirmish over Coldarra, and Arcannor's sorrow seemed to be everlasting. Their deaths were not in vain, but he felt like they were anyway. He vowed he would do just what his mother told him, to continue their legacy. Arcannor's mission to act as a diplomat between the Alliance and Horde was still a thing, and he was somewhat successful for the time. Although now, they were more in a quarrel with each other than before, but at least they were not in a full scale conflict. Arcannor decided to take a break from all of this and return to his duties as a mage of the Kirin Tor. Fortunately for him, Arcannor was made an Archmage by the end of the war, and was also given the title of "Lord Brightdawn" because of the forming of his new house, the House of Brightdawn. His new base of operations was not in a tower in Dalaran, but rather at an estate in the Alterac Mountains, closer to Dalaran's original location, before it was teleported above Northrend. Although he had several servants and whatnot, Arcannor still felt lonely and unloved with his parents gone. That was when he met a high elf named Thaledra Loreset. She was a former ranger of Quel'Thalas before the former great kingdom fell to Arthas and the Scourge. Thankfully, that threat was now gone. Arcannor immediately spoke with Thaledra, who took a liking into him. Their first real moment alone together was during a short trip to Mount Hyjal off in Kalimdor. They stayed together in a small estate at the base of the great mountain, with a perfect view of the mountain and the land around it. During this moment they shared their first kiss - about three months after they first met just after the Lich King's death. The couple married about five months after their moment at Mount Hyjal. She became Lady Brightdawn, and was immediately respected and renowned, just as Arcannor was furthermore. They retreated to their estate in Alterac to rest for the next two weeks, and by the end of that time word reached Arcannor that the dragonflights were in chaos and Deathwing, formerly Neltharion the Earth Warder, had risen again from Deepholm, and had gone on a rampage across Azeroth. After telling his truth to Thaledra, he rushed to Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight to see what he could do. Category:Characters Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:House of Brightdawn